haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Shōyō Hinata
is the main protagonist of the Haikyuu!! series by Haruichi Furudate. He is a first year student at Karasuno High and is one of the volleyball team's middle blockers. Hinata's dream is to become strong enough to spike past tall blockers, just like the Small Giant once did. He is also known for being short for a middle blocker, but he specializes in jumping to compensate for it. Appearance Hinata's height is 162.8 cm, making him the second shortest person on his team, next to Yū Nishinoya. He has messy, orange hair and brown eyes. He has a relatively short, thin build, and is often mistaken for a middle school student. Hinata typically attires in his Karasuno school uniform with a black jacket and black pants. Beneath his jacket is a beige or tan sweatshirt. In the first episode, he wore the green volleyball uniform from his junior high. After joining Karasuno's Volleyball Club, Hinata wears his volleyball uniform – a black jersey and black shorts with white and orange stripes on the sides. On the back of his jersey is his position number 10 (the same number that was worn by the Small Giant by coincidence), with his school's name written in kanji. While on court, he wears kneepads and volleyball shoes that are white with red stripes. Personality Hinata has a cheerful and energetic personality. He is a natural schmoozer and his teammates would sometimes use him to win someone over, such as Nishinoya and Yachi. Hinata gets excited easily and often talks loudly; he is the loudest member after Nishinoya and Tanaka. He is friendly and can befriend anyone easily, such as Kenma from Nekoma High and Aone from Date Tech High. As stated by Sugawara, Hinata has a very big fortitude to win and thus, doesn't give up easily during a match no matter if it's a practice match or a real match. Hinata can also exhibit a very scary and intimidating face when people underestimate him. Despite that, Hinata gets scared easily, especially by larger and stronger opponents. However, he recovers quickly and will then confidently challenge the opponents. Hinata, like Kageyama, has bad grades since he too is preoccupied with volleyball. He once told Sugawara that ever since he entered high school, not once has he scored in the double digits on any of his tests. Statistics Hinata is often described as clumsy yet incredibly athletic. He didn't know much about volleyball before entering Karasuno High, but started trying to learn as much as he could. He also tries to learn from mistakes made in past matches, and can improve his skills merely by watching his opponents and teammates and trying to copy their movements (although most of the time he fails). After doing many flying falls during the summer training camp, Hinata's agility improved greatly. Whenever he goes to save balls, he doesn't fly over and crash into the wall anymore. He can also switch hand midway through a spike if the ball goes in the wrong direction. He also accidentally learned how to "block out" by himself, but he can only use that technique when he pinpoints the blockers' hands. In addition, thanks to Bokuto, Hinata learned how to feint, which helps him surprise blockers. Hinata has also admitted to Keishin Ukai that when he's spiking and he's over the net, he can see the movements his opponents make and even the expressions on their faces, an ability only a handful of volleyball players possess. He has also learned to time himself with a toss and make things work if it's a bad toss thanks to Ukai teaching him the basic fundamentals he lacked from not having someone to teach him. He is not known as a powerful player, from having serves go into the net, to having his spikes received by Johzenji with no blockers meeting him at the net after they worked out that by not going heads up in a jumping or speed contest, his spikes are actually rather weak and light, so by having the whole team drop back, the team can set up counter attacks after the spike attempt. Stamina and Speed Hinata is known as the fastest player on his team and has incredible, seemingly unlimited stamina; that is due to him riding his bike 30 minutes through the mountain each morning to get to school. He can easily go from the left side of the court to the right side before his opponents can even react. Jumping Hinata's height is considered short for a middle blocker. Because of this, many of his opponents (even the super ace Ushijima) and his teammates are surprised that he can easily jump very high. During the summer training camp, he learned how to jump diagonally using tempo from the older Coach Ukai God Fast Spike Combination Hinata and Kageyama are sometimes called the "freak duo" due to Kageyama's incredibly quick toss and Hinata's complete trust in the setter. Kageyama would send the toss to Hinata at an extremely fast speed and Hinata would spike it with his eyes closed. This combo has evolved into having many different types of attacks. Since the Tokyo Expedition Arc, Kageyama has changed his toss to a sort of drop motion. Hinata also learned how to spike using tempo from the former Coach Ukai. The toss used to go straight at the perfect timing for Hinata to hit but now, the ball would go above Hinata's reach and then drop down to meet his hand. During the Aobajōsai vs Karasuno match in the Spring High, Hinata discovered a new attack after he accidentally jumped too close to the net and Kageyama had to set the ball to that area. The ball was almost on top of the net, and Hinata spiked it straight down into an area where the blockers and libero couldn't reach in time. However, they don't use this technique often and save it for crucial moments of the matches. His zero or minus-tempo quick attack was a weapon used against Yūdai Hyakuzawa Decoy Since Hinata is the fastest player, most of the time the opponents will be confused as to whether Kageyama will toss to Hinata or to the other spiker, which helps Karasuno gain points easily. For this reason, Hinata is dubbed the "ultimate decoy". Minus Tempo Stop Toss Spike The new version of the God Quick Combo, it utilizes Kageyama's new stopping toss, Hinata's newly gained experience, and the same basic formation of the god quick. This version allows Hinata to have his eyes open during the god quick, making the aerial battle his to command. Kageyama first uses his stopping toss that stops for a moment right in the line of Hinata's spike, leaving Hinata easy access to it and lets hims decide what to do with it instead of just hitting it right infront of him just like the very few times he had been able to control his god quick. This quick will probably continuously evolving through the series as it has many different possibilities. Other Appearances "Tanaka-Senpai's Nightmare" A few days before the 3-on-3 match between the first years, Tanaka goes to the gym at 4:55 AM, happy that he arrived before any of the first years did. However, when he opens the door, he finds Hinata and Kageyama already training inside. The next day, Tanaka arrives at 4 AM in an attempt to beat the first years. This time, Hinata and Kageyama came even earlier, at 3 AM. Later on, Tanaka sees Hinata and Kageyama putting their sleeping bags out, saying that they're going to stay overnight outside the gymnasium. In the end, the entire ordeal turns out to be Tanaka's dream. "The Battle at Lunch Break" Hinata is seen possessing the last yakisoba bread after Nishinoya and Tanaka were been beaten up by two school girls because they looked under their skirts. "Nisekyū!!" Yū Nishinoya and Tanaka fight with guys from a different school after they picked on Kiyoko, causing the two to do roadwork outside of their prefecture. Hinata and Kageyama, who were just standing nearby, are also confronted in doing roadwork. Hinata sees an announcement about a beach volleyball tournament on a board and the boys want to participate, but Tanaka is afraid that Daichi will find out. However, he changes his mind when Yū points out some beautiful women. The match starts and their opponents are Raku, Chitoge, Onodera, Tsugumi, and Tachibana. After noticing that the other team is full of girls, Hinata tries to play softly with them. However, this backfires when Tsugumi spikes a ball at him and he fails to save it, causing the opponents to score. He's left shocked by the strength of his opponents. After the match, they all go to a restaurant. Onodera offers meat to Hinata and he blushes while trying to accept it. Trivia *In the first popularity poll, Hinata was ranked 2nd, after Kageyama with 6,058 votes. In the second popularity poll, he was ranked 1st with 12,720. *Favorite Food: Tamago Kake Gohan. *Current Concern: He can't catch a ball one-handed. *In a poll conducted by Charapedia, a Japanese anime and manga character database that asked people which anime characters they would choose as the basis for their children's name, Hinata came in 8th with 104 votes among female respondentshttp://www.charapedia.jp/research/0076/3/. *His star sign is Gemini. * In Haikyū!!: One Shot, Hinata was not a first year regular. Hinata and Kageyama had also actually formed their "Odd-ball Combo" during a match against another school and not in a 3-on-3 against Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Daichi. *When Hinata feels scared or threatened, he instinctively hides behind the nearest person. * Hinata is the oldest first year on the team. * Part of Hinata's first name and part of Kageyama's first name when combined will form the word "Hishou" (飛翔), which means "to soar" or "flight". * Nomenclature ** Shōyō (翔陽) can be read as "flying heaven" *** While actually "yō" has different meanings, which are: "sunshine, yang principle, positive, male, heaven, or daytime". *** His family name Hinata (日向) can be read as "place in the sun". References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yukigaoka Junior High Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers